


Three Sides of A Heart

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Highschool AU, Humour, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: When two high school seniors meet a long time friend, romance flares as drama ensues.
Relationships: Haechan/ Reader, Jaehyun/ Reader
Series: NCT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695727
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> New series. Hope u enjoy it.

_Prologue_

“We won’t be too long, Min-young. I thank you for taking care of our lovely Y/N.”  
“Of course, no worries Do-yun. We’ll see you two later.” Mrs. Lee said, flashing a smile at Y/N’s father, Mrs. Lee’s arm hanging over Y/N’s shoulders. Y/N waved to her parents as they got into the car and drove off. “Alright then, Y/N. Let’s go inside.”  
“Where’s Haechan?” Y/N asked.  
“In his room.” She replied with a smile…

\---  
 _Meanwhile, in the car._

“Do you think Y/N’ll like it?”  
“What? The locket?” Mr. Kim asked his wife, looking happily at the locket in her hands.  
“Yes. Do you think it’s a good gift for her? I mean she’s only six years old…”  
“Yes, of course. She’ll love it.” Mrs. Kim chuckled, smiling happily as her husband looked at her with loving eyes.  
“DO-YUN! ~”

The last thing Kim Do-yun saw was his daughter, Y/N being left at the Lee house. Then sirens. There was screaming. He was being dragged out of his car, which had crashed and flipped over. He groaned. His hands were bloody. His wife was laying lifeless in someone’s arms. He took the locket from the ground, giving it to the person who had pulled him out of the car. “Give... give this ~ Give this to my daughter, Y ~ Y/N.” The last thing he could give him was the Lee’s name, hoping that it would get to her… Get to their Y/N…

\-----  
 _Back at the Lee estate._

Y/N looked out from Haechan’s room, the door just barely hiding her body.  
“You’re sure it’s them?” Mrs. Lee asked, her voice breaking as a hand went over her mouth. She sobbed. Y/N was confused. _What’s happening?_ She thought to herself. 15 minutes passed before they called her out to come and sit with them.  
“What’s happening?” Y/N asked, fiddling with her hands nervously. She could tell that something was off with Mr. & Mrs. Lee.  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I can’t do this.” Mrs. Lee said, walking out of the room with tears in her eyes. Y/N’s heart was racing.  
“Mr. Lee? ~”  
“I’m sorry, Y/N. Your parents crashed… They~. They didn’t make it…” Mr. Lee said, rubbing tears away from his eyes. Y/N went still. Tears filled her eyes, and she unwillingly started crying. She got up, running into Haechan’s room and closing the door, hugging one of his pillows to her chest. After a few moments, the door to Haechan’s room opened.  
“Y/N? Are you still in here?” Haechan’s voice came out muffled, mostly due to the pillow she had shoved into her face. Y/N sniffed, still crying. Haechan walked over confidently before pulling the pillow away (with some effort) to go and wrap his arms around Y/N. She hugged him back, grabbing at the back of his shirt and hugging him tightly. She sobbed into his neck, happy that he wasn’t moving.  
“It’s alright, Y/N. I’m here for you. Always…”

_Two years later._

“Happy ninth birthday, Y/N!” Haechan said happily, grinning at her from his room. She smiled. “Happy, what? Tenth birthday?” Y/N smiled as Haechan laughed.  
“You’re a month too late, Y/N.” He said with a grin. She shrugged. “I never said happy birthday then, remember? It was my mom and dad’s remembrance. I was too busy with myself, and I’m sorry about that.” Y/N said before jogging over to hug her Haechan. He grinned. “Thank you, Y/N. And it’s alright.”

It was break at school, and Haechan had left to go and apologise to their Maths teacher, since he had gotten snappy. Y/N was sitting comfortably underneath a tree, drawing the locket that was hanging around her neck. It had her mother and father on the one side, and then a family photo on the other side. She cherished the locket very much, so when two girls came and snatched her book and then almost choked her getting the locket from her neck, she reacted how anyone would.  
She screamed, grabbing one of the girl’s hair and yanking it toward her direction, grabbing at the locket. The other one pushed her away and she fell to the ground.  
Getting up, Y/N had tears in her eyes and her hands were red with scrapes.  
“Give it back, Ji-a!” Y/N shouted, her hands balling up into fists. Ji-a looked at Seo-a with cruel eyes. “Break it.” Seo-a snarled, looking at the hair that had been pulled from her head.  
Y/N screeched but before she could do anything to stop Ji-a, Haechan had already grabbed her wrist. “Give it back, Ji-a. Or else I’ll tell one of the teachers.” He threatened. Ji-a let the locket fall into Haechan’s free hand, pulling a face.  
“She started it. The brat pulled my hair!” Seo-a screamed, pointing hatefully at Y/N. Y/N reached for the locket and grabbed it from Haechan’s hand, holding it firmly in her hand. “Just leave, Ji-a. You too, Seo-a.” Haechan said, scowling at them angrily. They quickly left but were looking back at Y/N with pure resentment.  
“They choked you…” Haechan said. Looking dumbfounded at the red mark around Y/N’s neck that had been left there when Ji-a pulled the locket back to pull it from her neck. “I’m alright, Dongsook.”, Y/N replied, making sure that her locket was alright. She sighed with relief, hugging her Dongsookie happily. “Thank you.”  
“Of course, Y/N.” He replied, hugging her back.

After they got back home, Haechan’s mother helped put anti-relief on the scar that was now left embedded on Y/N’s skin. She sighed.  
“I don’t think it’ll completely fade. It might stay there, but it should become a light pink in a few days, or so.” Y/N smiled at Haechan’s mother, hugging her happily before going to sit outside with an apple. Haechan was also sitting outside, drawing on their fence wall with chalk. He had always loved drawing, and she had gotten it from him. They loved drawing together. “What’re you drawing now?” Y/N asked, a big smile on her face as she turned to look at Haechan.  
He turned around, smiling at her. “Just doodling. Did Mother help you?” Y/N nodded.  
“Yeah, she said that it will become a light pink in a few days, but she said she didn’t think it’d completely go away.” Haechan looked furious, but only for a moment. Haechan sighed, but Y/N only took a bite of her apple. She grabbed the red chalk that was sitting in the chalk bucket next to Haechan before she started drawing the apple she had bitten onto the wall, next to Haechan’s very nicely detailed ‘doodle’ of her locket…

_Six years later._

“Are you sure that was the right answer for Chem?” Haechan asked Y/N, a smile on his face as he leaned over from his table, which was behind Y/N’s, to look at her answer for yesterdays Chem homework. Y/N sighed, looking at Dongsookie with a grin.  
“Just because your nineteen doesn’t mean your smarter than me.”  
“Yeah well, I’m older.” Haechan replied, his grin only becoming wider.  
“By a year!”  
“And a month.” Y/N hit his shoulder playfully before she heard Ji-a and Seo-a talking about a new student that would be joining their class today.  
“Yeah, they say he came from the Gangnam District.”  
“His parents must be hella rich, then.” Ji-a just shrugged before they passed the table, walking back to their seats.  
That’s when someone entered the classroom.

It was a handsome looking guy, and for some reason, Y/N found him familiar.  
“Class,” the teacher addressed everyone. “This is our new classmate. Please, introduce yourself.” She said, nodding at the boy.  
“Anasayo, my name is Jaehyun. I just moved here from Gangnam.” Jaehyun said, nodding at the class.  
“Anasayo, Jaehyun.” The class said, nodding in return. After a moment, Y/N’s eyes widened. She leaned back, whispering to Haechan: “Isn’t that Jaehyun?”  
“Is there another one?” Haechan asked in confusion.  
“No, I mean isn’t that Jaehyun from back then? The one who came over sometimes? Our parents used to work together, didn’t they?”  
“Wait… ~” Haechan looked at him closer. “Omo! I think you’re right!”


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy Chapter 2 as much as I enjoyed writing it C:

“I can’t believe that it’s him…” Haechan said, looking at Jaehyun with a shocked expression. Y/N nodded.   
“I don’t think he recognizes us?” Y/N muttered before she was cut off by their teacher. “Welcome to the class, Jaehyun. Please take your seat so that the class can begin.” The teacher said, making her way to her desk. Jaehyun nodded as he made his way into Y/N’s isle. He walked past her, giving her a small glance, Haechan looking at him curiously as he took his seat behind him.   
“I guess not.” Haechan whispered to Y/N as he went to sit back in his chair.   
The teacher started with the class, and Y/N started focusing on taking notes, while Haechan began doodling, uninterested in the class. Jaehyun looked at the back of Haechan’s head, tapping his pen rhythmically against the table.   
He kicked the back of Haechan’s chair. Haechan turned around with an annoyed look on his face.   
“What was that for?” He whispered.   
“Do I know you?” Jaehyun asked, ignoring the look Haechan was giving him.   
Haechan grinned, winking in Jaehyun’s direction before turning around giddily.   
Jaehyun was left there confused for the rest of the period. 

As the bell rang, Y/N got up and started walking ahead, pulling out her notebook which was a mix of notes and doodles.   
“Hey! Wait up!” Jaehyun said, hurrying to get to Haechan’s side as he started walking after Y/N. “You never answered my question.” He said, taking a breath. Haechan grinned, laughing. “Yeah, you do. I’m Haechan, and that’s Y/N. You remember us now?”   
“Well… No.” Jaehyun said, looking at Haechan distantly, focusing more on Y/N, who was now approaching them.   
“Haechan, what’s the hold up? Oh. Hey, Jaehyun.” Y/N said with a smile, looking bubbly as always. Suddenly, Jaehyun’s face lit up. He grinned at them before giving Y/N a hug. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you!” He laughed, letting go of Y/N to hug Haechan. Y/N smiled before dragging them out of the class.   
“Why’d you move to Seoul?” Y/N asked as they moved down the hall.   
“Oh… Uhm. We wanted to get a break. Dad’s taking some time off work, so he brought us with.”   
“Why’re you in school then?” Haechan asked curiously.   
“I’d ask you the same.” Jaehyun replied, grinning. “Mom didn’t want me to skip anymore school. I quit my last year to help my Mom after she had gotten sick, so she’s sending me back to get my diploma.” Y/N nodded.   
“Oh well. I’m happy to see you again! We’ll help you around.” The rest of the day was a blur, but after school, they went to the local Caffe to get some coffee and to catch up. 

“What did the shy pebble say to himself?” Y/N asked, smiling from ear to ear as she watched Jaehyun and Haechan in anticipation.  
“What?” They asked.   
“‘I wish I could be a little boulder…’” Y/N said, laughing cutely at her dad joke. Haechan looked at Jaehyun before he burst out laughing. Jaehyun just chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m happy to know you still have your love for cheesy jokes.” He grinned. Y/N smiled back at him.   
Taking a deep breath, Haechan got up. “I’m going to the restroom. I’ll be back in a bit.” He smiled before walking off happily.   
After Dongsook left, Y/N turned to look at WooJae. “I still can’t believe you didn’t recognize us.” She said, leaning against her hand while shaking her head, a smile still visible.   
“Yeah, I’m disappointed in myself for not noticing such a pretty girl.” Jaehyun replied, his eyes suddenly looking different and voice becoming more seductive. What bothered Y/N was that she didn’t know if he did it on purpose or not. She giggled cutely, a light blush reaching her cheeks.   
“What’s so funny?” Haechan said as he came back, looking from Y/N back to Jaehyun.   
“Jaehyun said that he was—”   
“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” Jaehyun said, cutting Y/N off as he looked at Haechan. Haechan just smiled.   
“Shall we go to the park, then? I don’t think I can digest anymore caffeine.” Y/N snickered, getting up. “Sure.”

Haechan sat next to Y/N, on the swing opposite to her as she watched Jaehyun curiously as he talked to a random group of girls.  
“I can’t believe he’s such a flirt.” Haechan said, laughing. Y/N laughed with him, shaking her head. “I know, right? Makes him look bad.” Haechan just grinned before he started talking to Y/N about some random stuff.   
Y/N wondered what WooJae had meant by his earlier statement. Was it a compliment? Was he flirting? Maybe he was just teasing her… She couldn’t be completely sure, which bothered her slightly.   
She was brought back to reality and out of her thoughts when Jaehyun started coming back toward them. Haechan got up. Clearing her throat, Y/N got up to stand beside him.   
“Y/N and I should get going. We have a curfew, unfortunately. We’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“Yeah sure. See you, Y/N! Bye, Dongsook!” He said as they walked off. Y/N and Haechan waved as they left.   
“I can’t believe how beautiful the sunset is, huh?” Y/N said, looking at the sky’s colours at this time of day. Her Dongsookie nodded. “I know. I’ll have to paint it sometime.”  
“I’d love to see that.” Y/N replied, smiling. After they got to Haechan’s house, they entered.   
“Right on time!” Mrs. Lee said, smiling at them as they walked to the living room. “Good evening, Mrs. Lee.” Mrs. Lee nodded at Y/N before heading upstairs.   
“Wanna play some video games?” Y/N asked Dongsook, throwing her bag down. “Yeah, sure.” Haechan said, plopping down on the couch as he loaded up Mortal Combat X. It was almost 11 P.M when Mr. Lee appeared. “Can one of you two head down to the convenient store? Min-young forgot to buy milk.” He said with a small smile.   
“Yeah, sure. I can go!”   
“I should go with Y/N.” Haechan said, getting up.   
“No,” Y/N said, getting up and smiling at Dongsook. “Go get some sleep.”  
“It could be dangerous.” Haechan argued.  
“I can take care of myself. And anyway, I won’t even take 30 minutes.” Haechan sighed but let her leave. 

“2,458 won, please.” The cashier said, scanning the milk. Handing it over, Y/N thanked him before walking out of the store, a skip in her step. Today was fun she thought to herself, grinning. As she walked, nearing the Lee estate, she felt something painfully hit her back. She yelled. It was cold and was sliding down her back. Turning around, she saw Seo-a and Ji-a with a dozen of eggs in their hands. Before she could start running, she was thrown with what felt like a thousand eggs. Screaming, she got to the Lee estate. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she walked inside. Putting the milk down by her bag, she fell onto the couch, holding her knees as she sobbed. She would’ve gone to Haechan, but she didn’t want to wake him.   
“Y/N? What happened to you?” Haechan’s voice came. He walked over worriedly, looking at Y/N in confusion. She suddenly realized how bad it must’ve looked. She sniffled. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”   
“If you’re crying about it, you’re not. Go clean yourself up. I’ll get you your pyjamas.”

Freshly showered, she exited the down-stairs bathroom, in her most comfortable pyjamas. With a ragged breath, she took the milk and put it on the counter, sighing.   
That’s when arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt a head rest on her shoulder.


	3. These Deflating Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> I didn't get any sleep yesterday, since I stayed up watching "What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?" C: (Very good, by the way >,<)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I especially enjoyed writing this one! ^^  
> <3

Y/N’s breath hitched for a moment as her shoulders tensed. But then when she remembered who it was, they untensed, and she just enjoyed the moment; leaning into him. She then turned around slowly, looking up at him to find only kindness in his eyes. Seconds passed, but it felt like they had been standing there for years.  
Y/N averted her eyes for a moment before bringing her arms up and around his waist, sighing as she hugged him. He hugged her back, quietly asking: “Are you sure you’re alright? Can you remember who threw you with the eggs?” Y/N huffed, shaking her head lazily. She had never realized just how comfortable Haechan’s embrace was. “Yes, I’m sure I’m alright. And no, I don’t remember who it was who threw me with the eggs. I appreciate your concern, really I do, but there’s no point in talking about it if I don’t even remember who threw me.” Y/N said, pulling away from Haechan to give him a small but comforting smile. Haechan sighed, nodding.  
“Let’s go to bed.” He said.  
“Let’s do that.”  
Entering their room, they stood there for a second more. “Goodnight, Y/N.” Haechan said, looking at her before a smile appeared. Y/N nodded; “Goodnight.” Y/N found that Haechan had held onto her hand a moment longer then what was necessary, but she didn’t think much of it.

Haechan woke up earlier than he had intended to. He turned around to find Y/N laying there cutely, arm hanging off the side of the bed. He smiled. He got up with a light grunt, deciding to go and study at the library for his entrance exam. He had to get into Seoul University. He had to…  
Y/N woke up and had a pretty normal morning. She had wondered where Haechan had gone off to, but she didn’t dwell on it for very long. “Goodbye, Mr. & Mrs. Lee! See you later!” She called before skipping down the estate’s porch steps. As she walked, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She jumped back at the person’s touch. Turning around with a ragged breath, she saw Jaehyun smiling back at her, a bit confused.  
“May I ask why you reacted like that?” he asked as they walked side by side, nearing the school. “Did I do something?” He asked, looking a bit worried.  
Y/N shook her head, smiling at him comfortingly. “No, it wasn’t you. I was…” she sighed. “I was egged last night. I went to the convenient store but Seo-a & Ji-a… they were waiting for me. They egged me before I got to the house.” Jaehyun nodded. “Who did it?” Jaehyun asked, his hands balling into fists.  
“It was Seo-a and Ji-a, but it’s nothing. They’ve been terrorizing me since I was 9,” Y/N said with a small chuckle. She cleared her throat. “Anyway. Let’s forget about it. It won’t happen again.”  
Jaehyun nodded, walking close to her side as his thoughts danced around in his mind. 

The rest of the school day went by relatively quickly. Nothing that interesting happened. Until second break. Y/N was putting her things in her locker, when Ji and Seo-a shoved her. “Don’t think about telling anyone. Next time we’ll dunk you in ice water.” They hissed, walking away with snickers. Y/N stifled a sob as she saw Haechan approaching with Jaehyun by his side. She got up quickly smiling as they came.  
“Let’s go eat. I can’t wait to leave this dump.” Jaehyun said, grinning at Y/N. Y/N smiled. “Agreed!” 

They were walking back from the bookstore. Haechan had said a new book had been published, so he had wanted to read it. It was a little past midnight, but Y/N had alerted Haechan’s parents. The bookkeeper had lost the keys to the newer books’ storage, so they had been delayed.  
“So, where were you?” Jaehyun suddenly asked Haechan, turning to him.  
“What… What do you mean?” Haechan asked, utterly confused. Y/N’s face scrunched, just as confused.  
“Where were you when Ji and Seo-a egged Y/N? I thought you guys lived in the same house…?” Haechan stopped for a second.  
“It was Ji-a and Seo-a?” Y/N looked at him, tension building. Y/N gave him a small nod, fiddling with her fingers.  
“Why did you tell him but not me?”  
“Haechan, it’s not like that—”  
“I just remembered something. I need to go get apples from the convenient store. I’ll catch you guys later.” Haechan cut Y/N off, walking ahead at the speed of light.  
Y/N stood there, completely still. “Y/N, I’m sorry. I thought you would’ve told him…”  
“I didn’t tell him because I knew he’d react like this.”  
“Why does he react like this?”  
“Like I said. They’ve terrorized me since I was 9. Haechan was there for it.” Her hand subconsciously went to her throat, were she felt the light scar of the chain around her neck. Jaehyun looked at the scar before his eyes wondered back to her face.  
“Where was he…?”  
“In our room.” Y/N said blankly, beginning to walk. WooJae followed before he nodded, looking at her blankly. He couldn’t help but wonder… What did she mean by our room? “But still. Why didn’t you tell him?”  
“Because I didn’t want to ruin our moment from last night. I felt so peaceful in that moment, that I didn’t wanna ruin it by making him angry.” Y/N replied, looking around. 

Jaehyun was suddenly feeling something in the deepest depths of his chest. It made his blood boil. He… He wished it was him who she had felt peaceful with, not bloody Haechan. He snapped to reality for a moment. Was he… Was he jealous? Ha! No way! He thought to himself, scoffing at the idea.  
But…  
What was this feeling then? It had to be something, right? Maybe if he acted upon it. Then maybe it would make him feel better?  
But what could he do… 

Y/N’s wrist was suddenly grabbed, and she turned to look at Jaehyun.

“Why don’t you come around my place, for the night?”


	4. "I hold my liquor very well!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Y/NN = Your NickName!   
>  I apologise for this incredibly late release!   
>  Thank you for the reads and Kudos, all are appreciated!   
>  Enjoy! ~ <3

Y/N felt her body stiffen as Jaehyun looked at her, his hand still holding her wrist. Y/N laughed nervously, looking at Jaehyun as her cheeks turned a light pink. “Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lee might be worried if I don’t get home on time...” Jaehyun let go of her wrist, his hands balling into fists as he brought them up to his face, making his voice higher, he scrunched up his face cutely. “Please? Please, please, please?” He asked, his fists rolling up and down, as if he were crying. Smiling subconsciously, Y/N sighed as she nodded. “Fine.” Jaehyun grinned, laughing as they started walking. Y/N followed WooJae, not having been to his house yet. Halfway to his house, Y/N finally said something to break the silence.   
“I think that Haechan overreacted, if I’m being completely honest.” She said, looking at the floor as she thought.   
“What?”  
“I think he’s overreacting…” Y/N repeated. “I don’t think so,” Jaehyun said after some thought. “I would’ve reacted the same way.” Y/N nodded, contemplating whether it was a good thing that she lied to Haechan about not knowing who egged her? 

When they arrived at the house, Jaehyun opened the door, calling for his mother. “Omma? Omma! We have a guest!”  
“Who is it?” Mrs. Jung’s voice came, as she came to the living room. From where she was coming, Y/N couldn’t tell. “It’s Y/N, from school. Do you remember her?” “  
“I do! Please, come in!” Y/N smiled, kicking off her shoes and putting on the par of slippers that were just outside of the house before walking inside. She bowed to WooJae’s mother, placing her bag next to his. “Do you still remember me, Y/N?” Y/N smiled kindly before answering.   
“I don’t, unfortunately. I apologise.”   
“Oh, there’s no need, sweetie. My name’s Jung Da-eun, although you can just call me whatever.” She said with a smile. Y/N nodded, bowing her head respectfully.   
“Would you like some coffee?” Mrs. Jung asked as she made her way to the kitchen. “Yes, please. I’ll come help you make it.” Mrs. Jung smiled as Y/N made her way over to the kitchen. Jaehyun sat down in the living room, putting on the news as the ladies made coffee.   
“So, when are you and Jaehyun gonna hit off?” Mrs. Jung asked. Y/N froze for a moment, laughing awkwardly.   
“Excuse me?”   
“When are you and my son going out?” She asked again, smiling widely. Y/N laughed, feeling her cheeks go pink as her shyness showed. “I’m not interested in anyone at the moment, so…”   
“Oh of course, dear! I was just joking with you!” Mrs. Jung said, laughing. Y/N laughed along with her. How could I have thought she was being serious? Y/N thought to herself, practically screaming on the inside.   
Y/N grabbed the coffee, Mrs. Jung saying that she was tired had went back to bed. Jaehyun thanked Y/N as he took his coffee. “This looks really good.” Jaehyun said with a smile. Y/N smiled plopping down next to him as she sipped at the coffee. 

“I can’t believe you just let the girls swarm you like that!” Y/N said, looking at Jaehyun with a devious little smile. He was gaping at her, looking offended. “Excuse you!” Y/N laughed, grinning at WooJae before looking around. She had thought his father would’ve come home by now. “So, where’s your dad?”   
“Hm? ~”   
“Your dad? Where is he?” Y/N asked again, looking at him curiously. Jaehyun froze for a moment.   
“Oh, uhm. He’s working late.” Jaehyun replied, nodding to himself. “Oh. I forgot. You always used to complain about him working late.” Y/N frowned. “I guess he didn’t change…?”   
“No…” Y/N sighed. 

Ding! Y/N rummaged through her pockets, looking for her phone. As she found it, she saw the alert reading Message from Dongsookie [1] … With a small raise of her brow, she opened the message. 

\-------  
[Dongsookie]  
Y/NN! Why rnt u home yet??   
[Me]  
Dongsookie? Are you drunk?   
[Dongsookie]  
Nooo~ Why would I, Lee Haechan, be drumk??  
[Me]  
You’re sure you’re not drunk?   
[Dongsookie]  
How dare u undereestimae me! I hold mi licuoir v wel!!   
[Me]  
Haechan, how much did you drink?  
[Dongsookie]  
I didnot drink!  
[Me]  
Don’t lie to me, Dongsook.   
[Dongsookie]  
Stop accusing me~   
I mis u.. com home~  
[Me]  
I’m busy, Dongsookie. I’ll get there later.   
[Dongsookie]  
Saranghae~ Now com home. Before I throw afit!! 

\-------


	5. People from The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the back to back update ;)

“Who was that?” Jaehyun asked as he looked from Y/N’s expression to her phone and back. “Oh, it was nothing, don’t worry about it.” Jaehyun nodded, though he looked a bit distracted for the rest of the time that they talked. Just as it was nearing 00:45am, Y/N finally decided to go home. She said goodbye and goodnight to WooJae before heading home. She hailed a cab to the house, so she felt safer when she arrived. As she walked up the steps, she had a smile on her face.  
She got her keys, turning it to open the door. As she entered, she saw Haechan on the floor, four empty bottles of Soju laying next to him. He tilted his head toward the direction of the door, dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were red, and it looked like there were tears still dripping from them.  
“Haechan…” Y/N said, sighing. She dropped her bag, striding over to Haechan.  
“Y/NN! You made it ~” —Hiccup “Home!” He said, smiling as he let out another hiccup. His eyes were drooping open and closed. “How long have you been waiting?” Y/N asked, feeling sudden guilt. “Since around… 23:00. Why?” He asked, looking up at her happily.  
Sighing, she bent down, placing her hands lightly on his cheeks and swabbing away a tear with the back of her thumb. Haechan made a content noise, leaning drunkenly into her hand. Y/N pulled a face.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner…” She whispered, more to herself than Haechan. 

“Why are we washing my hair together?” Dongsook asked, looking from Y/N to the bath water that was filling the bathtub. “Because, I feel bad. And it should help with the awful smell of liquor.” Y/N smiled. As she finished with the water, she told Haechan to put on some old jeans and take off his shirt. Haechan eyed her for a moment before doing as he was told.  
“Why am I getting in the bath while clothed?” He asked as Y/N helped him sit down. The water only came to his waist, but the water was just the right amount of warm. “Because, otherwise you’d be nude in front of me.”  
“What’s wrong with that?” Dongsook asked, looking up at Y/N innocently. Y/N’s heart fluttered. “Just… Shut up and close your eyes.” She ordered, clearly flustered by his drunken comment. Haechan giggled but closed his eyes obediently. Taking a nearby bucket, Y/N scooped up some of the water, pouring it lightly over Haechan’s head. “That’s relaxing…” he muttered. Y/N smiled, taking the shampoo and putting some on her hand. She scrubbed his head gently, and when she was done, she rinsed it and helped him out of the bath. She unplugged it, grabbing a towel and giving it to him.  
“I’ll be right back.” She said, pulling her sleeves down. 

When she came back, she was wearing a too-big-for-her shirt with “Hate Me Now” written on it, as well as baggy trousers and comfortable bunny slippers. She had brought him one of his own loose-fitting, long-sleeved shirts and a pair of trousers he slept in often. He smiled as she returned, putting on the clothes. She turned around for him to put on his pants, and after getting the thumbs up to turn around, she saw him standing there, looking at her with half closed eyes.  
She smiled cutely at him, walking up to him to dry his hair with the towel before it was blow-dried. “You look nice with wet hair; do you know that?” She commented, smiling as he laughed. “I guess I do now…” He mumbled, leaning back tiredly.  
“I’m sorry again for not getting here sooner.”  
“Mhm ~”  
After his hair had dried completely, she took him to the couch, not wanting to get him to bed before cleaning up. As she came back from throwing away the last bottle of Soju, her not-so little Dongsookie looked up at her, their eyes meeting. 

“Why’d you lie? Why’d you lie to your Dongsookie?” He asked, his voice sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. Y/N looked at him before crouching down again, resting her arms on his lap as he bent his head to look at her now that she was almost sitting on the floor. Sighing, she started to explain. “I was enjoying our moment and didn’t wanna ruin it by bringing up unwanted memories.” Haechan nodded, looking at her, his eyes basically closed already. He’d then pet her head. “Is okay… Just ~ Don’t do it again, okay?” He said, all cutesy. Chuckling, she nodded. “Never again.” He smiled at her adorably, making her heart flutter oddly.  
“Alright, Dongsookie. Let’s get you to bed.”  
As she entered their room, Haechan was practically already asleep. He fell onto the bed, his eyes shutting tightly. With a smile, Y/N tucked him in before going to fall into the bed. When she finally closed her eyes, the clock read: 01:34am. 

The next morning, Y/N was in the kitchen, making some hangover soup for her poor Dongsookie. She laughed at the thought. After a few moments, she felt a light tapping on her shoulder and when she turned around, she saw a highly embarrassed Dongsook standing there, head down. “I’m so incredibly sorry about last night. I really didn’t mean to get drunk and I—”  
“Don’t worry about it, Dongsookie. It’s fine.” Y/N said, giving him the soup. “This’ll help with the hangover.” Haechan smiled appreciatively before eating it, quite quickly. 

“Thank God it’s Saturday.” WooJae said happily as they bought their tickets into the theme park.  
“I’m so excited!” Y/N said, laughing giddily. Haechan was smiling at her, licking at his ice-cream.  
“Let’s go on the boat!” Y/N said, rushing over. “Are you sure, Y/NN? That things supposed to be hella scary.” Jaehyun argued.  
“Don’t be such a baby!” Haechan teased, running over and grabbing a seat after chucking his ice-cream into the trash-can. Y/N laughed, moving in after Haechan and sitting in the middle. Jaehyun soon joined them. After a few swings, the boys had started screaming of pure terror, whereas Y/N was screaming from joy.  
She put her hands in the air as they spun all the way around and started to slow down, her heart racing with adrenaline. They had to stop briefly because Jaehyun had felt sick. “Are you alright?” Y/N asked, still smiling. WooJae nodded, glaring at Haechan, who was laughing.  
They continued walking, talking about the other rides. “Why don’t we get cotton candy first?” Dongsook suggested.  
“I can’t eat right now. If I do, I’ll puke all over.”  
“Gross, WooJae! I can’t believe you said that out—” Y/N was cut off as she walked into someone.  
“Hey, watch where your going!” Jaehyun said, helping Y/N up.  
“It’s fine, I wasn’t looking where—” She suddenly stopped talking when she realized Haechan had gone completely still.  
“What are you doing here?” Haechan said, his tone neutral and words coming out slowly.  
“Oppa Haechan! I’m so happy I bumped into you!” The girl said, smiling at Haechan.  
“Who’s this, Dongsook?” WooJae asked, nodding in the girls direction.  
“I’m Yuna,” The girl responded, looking at Jaehyun with rather seductive eyes.  
“I’m Haechan’s ex-girlfriend.”


	6. Privacy is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the reads! I hope everyone's enjoying it!   
>  Kudos are very much appreciated!   
>  Have a nice day/night/evening!  
>  <3

“Ex-girlfriend?” Jaehyun repeated, his jaw falling open.   
“Why are you here?” Y/N asked bluntly, not paying attention to Jaehyun who looked utterly dumbstruck. She was looking at Yuna with what seemed to be pure resentment. Yuna gave Y/N the side eye, her lips pulling up as if she had just eaten something rotten. She turns away from Y/N, smiling happily before acting all innocent.   
“I missed my Oppa Dongsook!”   
“You don’t get to call him that anymore, you brat!” Y/N snapped, looking at her as if she was going to hit that pretty little smile off her face. Jaehyun looked at her. This wasn’t much like her, was it? “What’s so wrong with me being here, Y/N? I missed Haechan!” She said through her clenched teeth, not looking particularly happy at Y/N’s outburst.   
Yuna then looked back to look at Haechan. She made a scrunched up but cute face at him, hitting his arm. “Why didn’t you call?” She said, looking mad. Haechan kept silent, not finding it in himself to reply without screeching at her. He stood there, his hands balling into fists. 

“He didn’t call because he didn’t want to.” Y/N replied. She had helped Haechan through the breakup. It was not pretty. Yuna made a dissatisfied noise, looking at Y/N in exasperation. “I’m already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth.” She replied confidently, slapping Y/N’s cheeks disrespectfully.   
“What’s your problem?!” Haechan suddenly burst, his arms flying into the air out of pure anger. He pointed at Yuna reproachfully, looking as if he was about to hit someone. Y/N stepped in, taking his wrist and pulling on it to get his attention. “Hey, cut it out. It’s fine.” Y/N said. “No, it’s not! She’s not allowed to treat you like that! She’s my age and she’s acting like a bloody child!” Haechan replied loudly, nothing short of a scream before nodding a chin in her direction. Y/N placed her hands firmly on Haechan’s chest, trying to push him away from Yuna to no avail. “What do you think your doing…?” Yuna hissed, grabbing one of Y/N’s arms and pulling her away from Haechan. Haechan cussed lightly under his breath, making a move forward. Before he could do anything, Jaehyun had taken Haechan by the arm, removing him from the rather heated situation. As the girls were left alone, Yuna turned Y/N around forcefully, practically scraping at her skin.  
“What the hell’s your prob—” Y/N began before being cut off; “Stay away from Haechan, you hear me?” Yuna hissed, pointing a finger at Y/N.   
“I’m not letting you near my Dongsook!” Y/N screamed, eyes turning in their direction, as well as Haechan’s own gaze. Y/N took a deep breath, talking quieter than before. “I’m not…” she sighed. “I’m not letting you break his heart again. You broke his heart and left me to pick up the pieces.” She said, looking at her hatefully. Yuna muttered a curse before pulling her arm back, her hand balling into a fist as she started swinging a powerful blow.

Time seemed to slow down for Haechan. He quickly started sprinting toward Y/N and after getting to her he wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around and taking a rather painful hit to his side. Yuna screamed as she realized what had happened. Haechan winced, hugging Y/N tightly. Y/N quickly wiggled out from underneath him, lifting the side of his shirt to see. It was red.   
“This is going to leave a bruise…” She said, Haechan hurriedly taking her hand away to pull down his shirt.   
“Oppa Haechan! I didn’t mean to hit you! Why’d you do that?” Yuna screamed, looking from her fist to Haechan. Haechan turned around to look at Yuna, his hand on his side. “Then who were you going to hit?” He hissed.  
“Haechan, just leave it.” Y/N pleaded, looking at him worriedly. That’s when Jaehyun made his appearance. He grabbed Y/N’s wrist, walking off. Haechan was making no notion to follow them, so she grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Y/N squeezed his hand hopefully as they walked, causing Haechan to look at their intertwined hands thoughtlessly. They dropped Jaehyun off at his place before walking home.   
After they got inside, Y/N ran to the medical supplies. She grabbed Haechan’s hand, pulling him away from the hallway onto the couch. She opened the med-kit, taking off Haechan’s shirt easily due to him not exactly expecting it. He looked away from her, avoiding eye contact. Y/N grabbed some gauze before applying some TriDerma, which helped to heal bruising and soothe the skin. When she was finished, she grabbed some bandages, wrapping it around him. 

“Isn’t this a bit much? It’s just a bruise—”   
“A large one! Why’d you do that? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt, damnit! You know she did boxing…” Y/N said, on the verge of tears. She didn’t want him to get hurt, especially not because of her and her stupid mouth. Haechan sighed as he pulled his shirt back over his head before hugging her lightly. “It’s fine, Y/NN. It’ll heal quickly.” He smiled before going upstairs, Y/N following when she was sure she wasn’t going to burst into tears. 

The next day Haechan slept in and after failed attempts of waking him up, Y/N concluded that he wanted to stay home. She accepted it and left for school after some quick breakfast.   
“Where’s Haechan?” He asked curiously, looking around for him. “He’s staying home for today. He refused to wake up.” Y/N replied as they entered the cafeteria. Lunch had just started, and it had been a tiring and boring day, without their overly cheerful Haechan. “Shall we get lunch?” Y/N asked as they stood side by side just at the entrance of the cafeteria. “Sure!” WooJae said.   
After getting their food, they sat down at one of the free tables. “All right, I’m gonna head off to the bathroom for a second. Be right back.” Flashing a smile, he hurried off. 

Buzz. Y/N looked and saw a message on the screen of WooJae’s phone. Not thinking much of it, she grabbed the phone and read the message.   
\-------  
[Appa]  
Tell your mom that she must come in tomorrow. She needs to sign the divorce papers for it to be official.  
\------

“What are you doing with my phone?”


	7. Questions Long Overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!   
>  Thank you all for the reads and Kudos, they are all highly appreciated (even though I keep talking about them in every A/N <.<)  
>  Enjoy! <3 <3 <3

Y/N froze, her mouth opening to reply but closing it after seeing Jaehyun’s stature. She cleared her throat nervously, holding out his phone warily. “I saw your phone receive a message, so I checked it thinking it was a friend of yours…”  
Jaehyun grabbed the phone, his knuckles turning a sickly pale as he squeezed it tightly.  
“So, what? You just check it? What if it was my girlfriend? Hmm?” He hissed, something flashing in his eyes as he saw Y/N flinch at the hostility.   
“Wait… You have a girlfriend?” Y/N spluttered, her jaw falling open, astonishment and something along the lines of hurt showing in her eyes.   
“What? No! What I’m trying to say.. is that I value privacy!” He screamed, drawing attention from the other students, who were now turning their heads in their direction. “WooJae…” she muttered, looking away as the guilt started crawling up her spine before resting on her shoulder. She looked up when she heard crying. Jaehyun, whom she had never seen looking so vulnerable before, was standing there, tears streaming down his face, shoulders hunched. He let his face fall to look at his feet, shutting his eyes. Y/N stood up, walking over to him with determination. She wrapped her arms around his waist, noting the feeling of his head hovering above her shoulder. She felt her heart ache as he sobbed, leaning his head into her temple, wrapping his arms around her to return the hug. He felt something bloom within his chest as Y/N didn’t pull away, but instead started rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back, whispering something that he couldn’t quite hear.   
“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly. “I shouldn’t have looked at your phone, even if it was a friend. I won’t do it again.” Y/N said softly, sounding nervous. Jaehyun sniffled, nodding his head weakly as he stood with Y/N for a moment longer. 

_A few hours later…_

Haechan entered “Coffeegraphy”, one of the most well-known coffee shops in Seoul, especially with the tourists and foreigners. He had come in some pretty casual clothes, although still looking good and rather fashionable, thanks to having Y/N forcing him to go shopping. He looked around for a moment before finally seeing Yuna sitting at a table somewhere at the end of the store, where it was rather empty. As Yuna saw him, she flashed him an unnervingly bright smile, gesturing him over. Haechan took a breath before sitting down. As one of the waitresses made their way over, Haechan ordered, smiling at her kindly. Yuna growled under her breath, stretching her leg and causing the waitress to almost fall. Haechan controlled the anger just barely.   
“Dongsookie! ~”   
“Don’t call me that.” Yuna cleared her throat. “Very well…” she muttered, taking a sip of her Americano. She quickly looked up, hitting Haechan’s arm playfully, making her voice all high pitched and aegyo. “Yah! Why haven’t you been answering my calls? I was calling to tell you I’m coming over, but you didn’t answer. Is there something going on between you and Y/N? That —"   
“Why?” Yuna looked at him strangely. “‘Why?’ what?” she asked, her voice laced with confusion.   
“Why’d you do it?” Yuna’s eyes widened, realizing what he was asking, but still deciding to act innocent.   
“Do what —”   
“Cheat,” Haechan said, letting out a tired sigh as he received his Espresso, thanking the waitress before taking a gulp. “Why’d you cheat on me? And with my best friend…” he clenched his fist around the mug, taking a sip.  
“Dongsook —" Haechan glared at her. “Haechan,” she corrected herself. “We were at a party, and I had gotten drunk, and I think Lee Dong-min took advantage of that fact ~”   
“Eunwoo wouldn’t do that.” Haechan snarled as he finished his coffee. He raised his hand, calling the waitress over. He then payed for the coffee (both), throwing in a tip before getting up and leaving. “Haechan! Yah!” he heard Yuna screaming after him, but instead called a cab to get home faster.   
  
  


_Meanwhile…_

Y/N and Jaehyun were walking home, kind of ignoring the previous scene that had taken place. “I’m sorry.” Jaehyun suddenly blurted. “Why?” Y/N asked, looking at him. “It must’ve been embarrassing to hug me in front of all those people…”   
“Not really.” Y/N replied, cheeks flaming in return. “Well… You’re a good hugger, if that helps.” Y/N giggled nervously, hitting at WooJae’s arm before skipping ahead. Jaehyun grinned, following her.   
After going up the porch steps, she went inside, kicking off her shoes and putting on the slippers before walking in. As she dropped her bag, she saw Haechan sitting on the couch, eyes glazed over and deep in thought. The T.V was on, but the audio was barely audible. Y/N walked over, sitting next to him warily. “Dongsook?”   
“Mmm?”   
“Dongsookie, are you alright? What happened?” Y/N asked, moving a loose strand of hair from Haechan’s eyes. He closed his eyes at the contact.   
“I had coffee with Yuna…” _That witch must’ve done or said something to upset my Dongsookie._ She thought to herself, feeling the anger boiling in her blood. She looked at Haechan and the anger dissipated. “She acted as if nothing happened. Blamed it all on Dong-min.” he muttered. Y/N sighed, taking Haechan’s face in her hands. “Hey.. Don’t pay attention to her? Hmm? Just focus on everything else but her. She’s someone of the past. Focus on the future, okay?” She asked, looking at him firmly. His lips pulled up at the sides as he nodded, eyes drooping closed.   
“Good. Now, let’s go to bed, hmm?” Y/N asked with a subdued smile. Haechan nodded, allowing himself to be dragged upstairs. Y/N entered their miniature like room, Haechan on her heels. They got ready for bed, doing the usual stuff. Brush teeth, comb hair, make sure the bed was the way they wanted it, then they got into bed. Just before Y/N could get comfortable though, her phone rang.

“Hello?”  
“Yes, hello Ms. Jung… is there a problem?”   
“Yes well, uhm. Jaehyun —”  
“What about Jaehyun?” Haechan’s head cocked up from his pillows, looking slightly worried.   
“Well. He fell down a flight of stairs. He broke his leg and is currently in hospital.” 


	8. Heart Half Empty, or Heart Half Full?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates!~ School's started, so it's gonna be busy, and updates won't be as regular as they were. I apologise for any inconvenience that it brings!~   
>  Thank you for all of the hits and kudos! Their all highly appreciated!   
>  By the way... Who are y'all shipping? I'm curious to know~   
>  <3

Y/N almost dropped her phone. She cleared her throat, grabbing her things. “I’ll be right there!” She said, turning of the phone after ending the call. “Where are you going? What’s happened?” Haechan asked, looking at Y/N nervously. “It’s Jaehyun— He fell down some stairs and he’s in the hospital— ”  
“I’ll come with.” Haechan said, getting out of bed before putting on some shoes, running down the stairs with Y/N. As they jumped down the porch steps, the Dog Duo (name having been given to them by Haechan and Jaehyun) who were coming back from the convenience store, ran into Y/N and Haechan as they rushed out. “Hey, Haechan.” Seo-a said, grinning stupidly.  
“Taking out the trash, are we, Haechannie?” Ji-a said, snickering as she glared daggers at Y/N. “Listen— ” Haechan began.   
“Let’s go, Haechan.” Y/N said, pushing past them as she took Haechan’s hand, running down the street with him. Turning right by the convenience store, running for another ten minutes and then turning left they got to the hospital. Panting, they rushed inside, running to Jaehyun’s room hastily. Pushing through the door, they entered his room, finding him laying on one of the beds, his mother sitting next to him. “Y/N? Haechan— what the? Why are you guys so out of breath?”  
“Don’t tell me you guys ran all the way here?” Ms. Jung asked, looking shocked as she smiled slightly. “We… We…” Haechan was breathing so rapidly he looked as if he was about to pass out. He grabbed his side, groaning. “I’ll go get some water— ” he mumbled, walking out hurriedly. “We ran here, yes.” Y/N breathed, going to sit next to Jaehyun’s bed.   
“That worried about me, are you?” Jaehyun joked, grinning stupidly. “Yeah, of course. What happened?” Y/N asked.   
“I’m going to go and help Haechan.” Ms. Jung said, quietly leaving the room.   
“There was a girl and presumably her boyfriend were having a heated conversation, and he pushed her, intent to kill— ”   
“How do you know he intended to kill her?”   
“He literally screamed ‘just die!’ as he pushed her.”  
“Oh…”   
“Yeah. Anyway,” Jaehyun said, continuing with his story. “I was able to push her back before she could fall but I fell in her place.” He said with a sigh.   
“Such a hero, huh?” Jaehyun smiled, laughing. Haechan came back into the room, three bottles of water in his hands, one of them half empty. Y/N smiled, thanking him before taking a much-needed gulp. Jaehyun laughed, sipping at his own. The doctor came in. “It’s time for Jaehyun to get his cast. He’ll be out in no time.” The doctor assured, noting the tense stature of Y/N and Haechan, and then also Ms. Jung, who had re-entered the room.   
After they had finished, Jaehyun had gotten his crutches and was waiting to leave. “I have to go to work, so can you guys take him home?” Ms. Jung said, looking at her son nervously.   
“Yeah of course!” Y/N said, cutting off Haechan before he could speak. After Ms. Jung had left, Haechan looked at Y/N. “I have to study…”  
“Oh, that’s fine. I can take WooJae home. I know where he lives.” Y/N said with a smile, going to stand next to Jaehyun, in case he fell over.   
“How do you know where he lives?” Haechan asked, looking uncomfortable. “Oh. I went to visit him that other time, when I came back home late?”   
“Oh. Well then. I’ll get going. See you guys tomorrow.”   
“Okay! Bye, Dongsook!”   
“See you!” He called, running off. 

After a few minutes of driving around ( Y/N had called a cab ), they arrived at Jaehyun’s place. Y/N opened the door hastily, helping WooJae onto the couch, putting his injured leg on a pillow that was resting on their coffee table.   
She put on the television for him, looking at his forehead. She almost screamed.   
“What the hell, Y/N! Are you trying to kill me?” Jaehyun said. He had basically had a heart attack. “They were so focused on your leg they didn’t fix up your head!” She scolded, looking mad as she stormed out, searching for a first-aid kit. “Well, that was the more pressing matter. Don’t you think?”   
“Well, still.” She said as she came back, sitting down before turning Jaehyun so that he was looking at her. She got cotton and anti-septic, dabbing it onto WooJae’s face ever so gently. Jaehyun just watched her, his eyes roaming her face.   
“Pretty…” He mumbled without thinking, watching as Y/N stiffened, her face going beet red. She finished hastily, getting ready to throw everything away and put them back where they belong. “What’d you say? Why’d you say that?” She asked nervously, laughing as her blush deepened. Jaehyun cleared his throat, thinking quickly.   
“I uhm. I wasn’t talking about you; I was talking about… About the painting behind you!” Y/N laughed, her blush slowly fading away as she nodded.   
“Oh, that makes sense.” She said, smiling at him. He smiled back; his eyes unreadable. “You should get home.” He muttered as she packed everything away. “It’s almost ten.”   
“I’ll stay here. I already messaged Haechan’s parents. Their fine with it.”   
“What? Why?” Jaehyun questioned, insisting on getting her home. “Because, Jaehyun. What if you need something? You said your mom works late. I’ll stay for the night. It’s just a one-time thing, okay? No need to worry so much.” Jaehyun sighed, nodding. 

Unable to take Jaehyun up the stairs, he slept in the living room on the couch, Y/N sitting beside him. He had taken hold of her arm during the night and wouldn’t let it go. Y/N had fallen asleep resting her head against the side of the couch, Jaehyun clinging to her arm. Ms. Jung smiled at the scene before her, taking a quick picture before heading upstairs. 

On her way home, Y/N felt oddly happy. She chuckled at the stupid smile on her face. Her cheeks were aching from not being able to stop smiling. Haechan was standing in the doorframe, door ajar, arms crossed and looking mad.   
“Where the hell were you last night?” He asked, looking mad. “I slept at Jaehyun’s place.”  
“Why?”   
“Because his mom works late. He might’ve needed something.”   
“You couldn’t call me?” He sneered; concern etched in his voice. “I told your parents. I thought they would’ve told you— ” Y/N stopped talking when she saw the door to the bathroom open, steam pouring out of it.

Her heart leapt angrily when she saw Yuna exit the bathroom, clothes damp as she dried her hair with a towel, toothbrush in mouth.


	9. Easily Frustrated

_The night Jaehyun broke his leg…_

Yuna walked up to Haechan’s door, clearing her throat nervously. She hoped that he’d fall for it. She brought her hand up to the doorbell, ringing it once before trying to look pitiful. The small buzz was heard as the door opened, Haechan looking hopeful before realizing who was standing at his door. His eyes hardened as he quickly tried shutting the door once again. Yuna screamed slightly, lodging her foot between the door and its frame, pulling her foot back painfully.   
“Are you trying to break your foot?” Haechan yelled, exasperated. Yuna had always been dramatic, but he found that this was a bit… overboard. He folded his arms, looking at her with hard eyes. “What do you want, Yuna?” He snapped, looking uncomfortable.   
Pinching her leg slightly, she formed the tears easily before looking up at him. Immediately, his eyes softened, and he seemed to feel guilty. “Yuna?”  
“My parents… they— they kicked me out. I need a place to stay, but I don’t know anyone else in this neighbourhood.” Yuna cried, looking back down at her shoes as she cried, hiding the small smile on her face. “Okay, okay. Stop crying. Come inside, okay?” Haechan grabbed the suitcase that had been standing behind her, bringing it inside as he let her in. She started sniffling, slowly seeming to calm down. “Yuna, what happened? Why would your parents kick you out?” Haechan asked, looking at Yuna worriedly. Sure, she was an absolute witch, but he still felt bad and worried. Yuna took a deep breath before explaining her situation.   
“I came home late, because I was out with friends… I— I smelled of alcohol because they had been drinking, and my parents thought I had drunk while I was still, you know, underage. They kicked me out— out— out —" She sobbed slightly. She guessed it would make some sense. Haechan knew all to well how strict her parents were. 

Haechan sighed, looking at her. “It’s fine, alright? You’ll be fine. You can stay here until you find somewhere to stay, okay? So, don’t cry, okay?” Haechan sighed, patting her back awkwardly before sighing. He went to the kitchen, getting her some water before making a makeshift bed in the living room. He went upstairs for blankets and when he came back 20-30 minutes later, she was dressed in pyjamas, laying on the couch, facing the back. Haechan sighed, throwing the blankets over her before leaving.   
“Goodnight, Dongsookie…”   
“Please. Don’t call me that.”  
“Oh… okay.” Haechan turned on his heel, turning to see Yuna looking at him with puffed up eyes. “I don’t care if you stay here, just don’t talk to me, okay?”   
Before Yuna could answer, Haechan left the room, walking upstairs hurriedly…

_Present…_

“Why the hell is she here?” Y/N sneered, clenching her fists angrily. Haechan shook his head, blocking Yuna from Y/N’s view, arms still folded, eyes stern.   
“Forget Yuna. Where were you?” Haechan snapped, walking forward. Y/N stood her ground, although she wanted to step back, not liking the stern expression on Haechan’s face. Clearing her throat, Y/N answered, her voice laced with venom.   
“I slept at Jaehyun’s. Now tell me; why is Yuna freaking Shin in our house!” Y/N screeched, pushing Haechan backwards with her index finger, pushing away the intimidation. Haechan’s face hardened, and he looked at her, his eyes becoming more and more unreadable.   
“She was kicked out of her house. I couldn’t just let her walk around on the streets, alone.” Haechan explained flatly, his eyes flicking around.” Y/N sighed. She felt sudden pity for the girl who was hidden behind Haechan’s frame.   
“Why were you at Jaehyun’s?” Haechan asked, a frown on his face, and voice soft. Y/N’s brows furrowed as she looked at Dongsook, her eyes softening.   
“I was worried that he’d need something, or something might happen to him. His mom works late, so I decided to stay over.” Haechan nodded with a sigh, looking at the floor before closing his eyes momentarily. 

“Why’s she here?” Yuna asked, pushing past Haechan. In the time it had taken for Y/N and Haechan to start their conversation, she had dried her hair and tied it up into a messy bun as well as gotten dressed. She leaned against the door, eyeing Y/N as if she were a stray dog with fleas. Y/N looked at her flatly, scoffing.   
“I live here, dumbass.” Haechan smiled in the corner of her eye and she smiled too. “Well then. I’m going to get ready for school.” Y/N smiled half heartedly at Yuna before pushing past them, heading upstairs.   
“Wait up!” Haechan said, running after her. 

As Y/N walked with Dongsook, Haechan cleared his throat. Y/N turned to him, indicating that he had gotten her attention. “Where’s Jaehyun?” He asked curiously, looking around.  
“Oh, he’s resting at home.” Y/N replied heartily. Haechan’s brows furrowed slightly. “Since when are you two so close?”   
“Since forever, silly.” Y/N laughed, hitting him on his arm playfully. “Nothing’s changed, and nothing happened, alright? So, stop worrying!” Y/N said, laughing happily at Haechan’s blushing face.   
Haechan smiled with a sigh, nodding. “Okay. Let’s grab something to eat.” 

“Settle down, class! We have a new student joining us today, so please take your seats!” Y/N and Haechan walked in, sitting down at their seats.   
“Come on in!” The teacher said with a smile. 

“Hello! I’m Shin Yuna, and I’m looking forward to getting to know you all.” She said with a smile. 


End file.
